


aqua

by amorbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is supportive and comforting, I'm not really sorry that I made this one angsty too, M/M, cas has nightmares, cas is happy at the end, its okay, okay i'm done, there are too many tags oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorbucky/pseuds/amorbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aqua is associated with emotional healing and protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aqua

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another angsty fic... Yeah. Anyways. Enjoy.

Cas couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t sleep, and he kept having nightmares. Dean wasn’t home. He was visiting Sam at his college, he had just started, and it was Christmas break. Cas didn’t go with him because he had a final he needed to turn in. Cas and Dean were in their junior year, and Cas desperately needed to turn in that final to pass, so he stayed.

He couldn’t sleep, but he didn’t want to text Dean, in fear he’d get mad at him. It was nearly four in the morning, and Dean had to be asleep. Cas got up and went to the kitchen to make him some coffee. He had to stay up somehow. Cas never really liked coffee, but that seemed to be the only way to stay up. Dean liked coffee, so they had a coffee maker. Cas made himself coffee, and, once again, he thought about calling Dean, but decided against it, stopping himself right before he was going to tap the call button on his phone. He set his phone down on the counter and poured him a cup of coffee, realizing afterwards that he doesn’t know what to put in it. 

He drinks his coffee quickly, he didn’t want to think about the reason he didn’t want to sleep.

-

When Dean came home a few days later, Cas hadn’t looked good. He doesn’t look good at all, and Dean is concerned. He was worried because he knew how Cas was when it came to certain things. Something was definitely wrong.

There were bags under his eyes, his face was pale, and the way he was dragging himself around… He hadn’t slept. He hadn’t slept, and the only reason Dean knew that was because that’s how he looked when he marathon-studied for days during freshman year. 

When it was time to go to bed, Dean could see the way Cas’ eyes went wide as he tried to stay awake.

-

Cas reluctantly went to sleep, even though he was afraid he’d have another nightmare. He tried so hard not to fall asleep, but Dean was holding him, and he was so warm…

He fell asleep lying on his back, Dean’s arm slung over his waist, as well as his face tucked into his neck.

-

It started when Cas started squirming in his sleep, then he started whining and whimpering. That was when Dean woke up. Cas was almost screaming now, and he was kicking his legs.

Dean sat up and started shaking Cas gently. He knew how to wake him up. He also thought Cas had stopped having his nightmares. When Cas didn’t wake up with that, he shook his shoulder a bit rougher and started saying his name as quietly as he could, “Cas… Cas, baby, c’mon, wake up.”

-

Cas woke up with a jump. He felt clammy and his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. The first thing he saw was Dean, and he looked concerned. He looked so concerned and so, so scared. Cas just felt worse, seeing how scared he’d made Dean.

Dean eyes were wide and he cupped Cas’ cheek, his other hand brushing the hair away from his forehead. His voice was slightly strained when he spoke, “Hey, Cas… Are you okay?” Cas nodded and swallowed thickly, his vision blurry from the tears in his eyes. “Yeah… I-I’m okay.”

Cas felt Dean look over him and Dean pushed his hair back a bit, and he saw him nod to himself, “Okay, yeah, you’re fine.” Dean looked over him again and started to get up, taking Cas’ hand and pulling him slightly. “Let’s get you to the shower, you’re covered in sweat.” Cas nodded mutely and got up when Dean pulled his hand, feeling his knees nearly give out when he stood. 

-

Dean pulled Cas to their bathroom and turned the water on. Cas was standing still in the doorway, looking afraid to come in, and afraid that Dean would lecture him. He pulled Cas in the bathroom and sighed. “C’mon, honey, we’re taking a shower.” When Cas didn’t move, Dean sighed again and pulled Cas’ shirt up, speaking quietly now, “Arms up,” When Cas lifts his arms up, Dean pulls his shirt the rest of the way up and tosses it to the floor.

He could see the way Cas was fidgeting, and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, talking quietly again. “I’m gonna go get you a new change of clothes, yeah? You undress the rest of the way and get in, I’ll be back in a second” He waited until Cas nodded before walking away, walking slowly, giving Cas time to undress and get in the shower. He knows how Cas is when he’s like this. He doesn’t want Dean to see him undress, but he’s fine with Dean seeing him naked. He doesn’t know why Cas is that way, but he doesn’t care. Dean doesn’t want Cas to feel like his actions are stupid. 

When he comes back, Cas is in the shower already, and Dean sets their clean clothes on the counter. Dean undresses and gets in, being sure to shut the bathroom door behind him, and lock it. That’s the only way Cas feels safe. 

\- 

Cas barely notices when Dean gets in, but he definitely notices when Dean’s arms work his way around his torso, and starts rubbing his hands there. Cas closes his eyes and relaxes minutely at Dean’s touch. 

He nearly flinches when Dean’s hands move again, to his sides this time, and rub up and down. He’s obviously trying to calm him down… And it’s working. It’s working - he’s calming down - and he’s so grateful for that - for Dean.

-

Dean feels Cas relax under his hands, and he kissing the back of his head, humming quietly. He knows his humming calms Cas down, but not as much as his touch. 

After a while, Dean mumbles, his lips against Cas’ back, “You haven’t slept in days, have you?” He feels Cas’ breath hitch, and he rubs his chest again, guessing Cas’ answer, “Why didn’t you call me?” Cas just shakes his head and looks down, his voice is small and wavering when he talks, “When I first thought about calling you, it was four in the morning, and I-I thought you’d be asleep, so I didn’t call you. I thought you’d be mad if I woke you up.” 

Dean turns Cas around and leans his forehead against Cas’. “You know I wouldn’t be mad. I know you know that Cas. I would’ve talked to you all morning- and you know that.” 

Dean looks Cas in the eye and smoothes his hair back again with one hand, his other one still around Cas’ torso. Cas nods, his forehead still pressed against Dean’s. “I know, Dean. I’m sorry.” Dean shakes his head and presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “It’s okay, sweetheart. Don’t be sorry, I know you thought I’d be mad, but next time, please don’t hesitate. Okay? I don’t like seeing you like this.” He looks over Cas’ face and sees his eyes become a bit softer, then he hears him talk, “Okay. I’ll call you next time.” 

Out of all the times Dean has heard Cas say that, this time feels different. He believes him. Dean believes that, next time Cas needs him, he’ll tell him, he’ll call him.

-

Cas feels Dean kiss him again, but on his cheek this time. He nods to himself and lets himself lean into Dean’s touch. 

He murmurs, “I love you, Dean…”

Almost immediately after, he hears, “I love you, too, my angel.”


End file.
